


Dead in a Storm

by Edgelord (lostlikeme)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bloodlust, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fledglings, Genderplay, Human/Vampire Relationship, Japanese Character(s), Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Vampires, Military Uniforms, Period-Typical Sexism, Under-negotiated Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlikeme/pseuds/Edgelord
Summary: Aiko is a self-loathing fledgling vampire on the brink of starvation. Dee is an egotistical American soldier who just got booted from a bar. They meet for the first time on the night of the new moon, in Tokyo's red light district, while Aiko is struck by bloodlust.





	Dead in a Storm

It was a little after midnight when a tall, broad shouldered foreigner was ejected from a bar in Tokyo’s red light district. It was crawling with expats this time of year - people who didn’t speak the language or know the lay of the land - and this man was no exception. He fell through the exit and into the opposing alley, where Aiko finally saw his flushed face and sharp, steely eyes carved from stone. He caught himself on the opposing wall, rolled onto his back, and bent forward, bracing his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

Aiko curled into herself, trembling from behind a castle of precariously stacked bags of garbage in a flimsy kimono. She watched him carefully through a curtain of inky black hair, frozen as he fished a pack of cigarettes from his brown bomber jacket. He had pink, girlish lips, which he barely pressed to the end of the cigarette when he inhaled, and thick, translucent lashes that belonged on angel. Smoke funneled through the narrow strip of space sandwiched between the two buildings - a bar and a brothel. 

The wind picked up and the music playing inside stalled, replaced by a ringing static and the steady _thump, thump, thump_ of his heart. Aiko didn’t move, the white sclera of her eyes glimmering like crescent moons in the darkness. Hunger called to her, a starvation that crept from deep within the marrow of her bones. Her willpower was dissolving like parchment dropped in bathwater. 

No, the sea. 

The static transformed into an ocean roaring in her ears, and Aiko was drowning in the sheer nearness of his living soul. Her entire body lurched, and the current dragged her forward, sucking her from the shadows and spitting her back out against him. The sheer size of him became readily apparent when he turned, military issued dog tags gleaming in the moonlight. 

She tried to bury her fangs in the crook of his neck, but he pivoted and his arm shot out like a bolt of lightning. Fingers tightened around her throat before the movement registered, lifting her entire body until her feet were dangling above her wooden shoes. She stifled the impulse to scream as the forgotten cigarette butt burned a trail down her leg before fizzling out on the damp ground. He shoved her against the wall of the brothel, trying to catch her gaze despite the height difference between them.

“I’m Dee,” said the stranger, in a voice that reminded her of the underside of a switchblade. “You speak English?”

There was an American base not far away, off the mainland in Okinawa, but she had never met one of the soldiers for herself. When she tried to swallow her skin caught on his thumbnail, digging into her clavicle. Aiko shook her head and tried to snap her jaws shut but Dee held her in place so he could explore her mouth, running a fingertip over one of her sharp teeth. He started speaking but Aiko couldn’t hear him over the waves crashing against the cliffside, foaming eagerly along the red shoreline. 

“You’re a fledgling,” said the foreigner. “This is bloodlust.”

The words hung heavy in the air, unprocessed. For the first time, Aiko felt the hard handle of a gun digging into her hip. The silver alloy in the barrel was reacting to her preternatural skin, even through the layers of fabric. Her resolve splintered, and she covered her face, trying to hide the fat, wobbly tears slipping down her cheeks. 

“I’ve never - not people,” she insisted. “Never people.”

Up until now, she’d been feeding exclusively on animals. Hurting a person was never a fantasy she had entertained until tonight. Her chest shuddered and rain began to fall. Dee loosened his grip and lowered her to the ground, staring hard at the teeth marks embedded in her arms. Aiko flinched when he learned forward to touch them. 

“You know what time it is?” he asked.

Everyone knew what time it was. The big clock downtown could be heard for miles when it chimed. Besides that, it was pitch black the way it only was after midnight, like the clouds had snaked through the sky and swallowed the moon whole. Dee was clear against darkness, glowing under the scope of Aiko’s immortal vision. She could smell the swell of his human heart as it contracted and expanded behind the flimsy barrier of his flesh. 

“I’m sorry,” Aiko said, struggling with the unfamiliar English around her engorged canines. “After curfew.”

There were strict rules about when and where Blood Suckers were allowed, in order to preserve public safety. As far as Aiko knew, she didn’t even have a family name in the registry, which meant she didn't have a tag. The caste system was unforgiving to mosquitos who only existed as a drain on society. 

The soldier sneered. “Can’t have that, can we?”

Dee slipped the top button of his coat through the hole and Aiko’s head snapped sideways, mind reeling as she tried to gauge the probability of pulling off an escape this late in the game. Fear gripped her tightly, unyielding, sealing her in place. He opened his coat and dragged her close, the way a child might manhandle a doll. In the end, she was going to be trampled underfoot like the insect she was. 

Instead he closed his coat up around her, flattening Aiko to his chest, until all she could hear was the heavy rhythm of his heart hammering in her ears. The world outside was shut out as they treaded carefully together, something like a dirt road dance. With no space between them, it dawned on Aiko that she was clutching a pair of breasts, bound flat, and that attached to those breasts was a woman who could probably bench press her weight. Aiko’s face heated like a burning candle, like she was melting, like the proximity alone was going to kill her. 

Desire met desperation and infected her like a pinworm, her guts were full of it, replicating it into the baseline of her cellular structure. It was impossible to stop, once you got a taste of it, a taste for blood. That’s what Aiko had always heard. She wanted to peel herself away from the living tissue and scalding skin, slip out into the night and return to the darkness from which had borne her. Dee tightened around her, softening her voice in such a way that Aiko almost expected to find words of comfort.

“Don't make a fucking sound unless you want silver crammed down your throat.” She took a step forward, and then stopped. “My room is the third door down the left, remember that.”

The night guards must have been between shifts, or else Dee knew the exact routes they patrolled, because they arrived quickly and without interference. They slipped into the shoddy inn, where Aiko listened to Dee flirt with the innkeeper in very broken Japanese while she crawled toward her room, unsanded floorboards raking across her knees. She waited around the corner, listening to the pattern of Dee’s footfalls on the floor. 

When the door slid shut and they were finally alone, Dee didn’t bother unrolling the futon. She shoved Aiko facedown into the tatami and sloughed off the top half of her uniform. Aiko twisted around too slow, reflexes delayed from starvation. When she turned, Dee was standing above her, with nothing covering her chest beside the binding. Aiko stared at the gun as it dropped, unable to tear her gaze away until the last of the bandages were piled on the floor.

“Why?”

“Combat,” Dee clarified, before lowering her voice to a whisper. “They don’t let women go into combat, so I didn’t let that stop me.” 

“No,” Aiko clarified, voice shaky. “Why are you helping me?”

Dee dropped to her knees, breasts exposed, gaze predatory. Aiko backpedaled, scooching away until her shoulders bumped the corner of the tiny room. Dee followed her on all fours, covered her mouth with one hand when they were close enough, and slipped the other under her kimono. Goosebumps blossomed when Dee teased the delicate skin along her inner thigh. Their foreheads connected as Dee pressed her lips to her own knuckles in a pseudo-kiss.

“I could say it’s because I’m a really good person. Some dyke with a hero-complex and an addiction to helping people.” She hunched over Aiko to drag her tongue across the shell of her ear. “Or maybe it’s part of my tragic backstory, and I used to have some sharptooth broad back home.”

Dee sat back to pull the leather glove from her hand with her teeth. Her fingernails were clean, cropped short. She flashed them before burying them between Aiko’s legs, searching for her warm, wanting slit behind the thin cloth of her underwear. When she found her target she wormed two fingertips in at once, stretching her as she worked them into the second knuckle. 

“But it’s just because I wanted to do this.”

Aiko winced when she snapped her wrist, curled her fingers, and pulled them from inside her. The hole between her legs contracted reflexively, searching for something to grasp. Again, she felt the steady rise of a tidal wave, twisting into the tsunami that would drown her. She felt one lung begin inflating with water when Dee’s tongue plunged her lips, searing the roof of her mouth with a wet trail of saliva. 

“Close your eyes and stick out your tongue,” Dee commanded impatiently. “No fucking around either. Keep your teeth off.”

It wasn’t the ocean, it was Dee’s blood in her ears, consuming her. Aiko fanned her eyelashes and took a deep breath. Dee pressed one finger into the wet hole of her mouth before adding another. Aiko held her jaw obediently slack as Dee rubbed her tongue with her dripping fingers, and then the sensitive nerve endings on her puffy, abused lips. She retraced the path to the dripping slit between her legs, wetter now from her spit.

“A lot of people don’t know this, but leeches like you are easy cause you’re made to serve us. Isn’t that right you little blood slut?”

Aiko’s entire body jiggled as Dee fingered her, head bobbing. She stared down the stretch of her stomach to the juncture between her legs where Dee was thrusting inside her. Their gazes caught when Dee looked up, and her hips jerked. She held onto Dee’s shoulder for leverage and tried covering her face with her other arm. 

“Please,” Aiko begged. “Can I - can I suck your -”

Dee pressed one of her breasts to Aiko’s open mouth, mashing the nipple against her tongue as she held Aiko’s head in place. She struggled at first, but found herself quickly coaxed into suckling by the nails scraping her scalp. After just a few minutes of training, the response became reflexive, tongue probing hungrily despite the temptation flowing just beneath her skin. Twice, she thought she would asphyxiate before Dee released her to gasp for air against the floor.

“I need it.” Aiko trembled, arched her back and writhed against the floor in desperation. “Please,” she begged, before making a strangled sound. “Just kill me.” The fresh tears burned, carving a path through the dirt on her pale cheeks. “I’m sorry. I can’t help it - I’m gonna die.”

“Easy,” Dee said. The way she smiled was almost enough to still her. “Tell me what you want.”

Aiko struggled to breathe instead. Her eyes rolled back like two glossy red marbles and her fangs descended, bigger and more inconvenient than they had ever been before. She couldn’t articulate her needs, could barely hear Dee’s voice through the haze of bloodlust. Dee climbed over her, snapping her out of her daze with a thick forearm in front of her face. Aiko curled her fingers around it, waiting for the moment the rug would be pulled out from under her.

“How old are you?” Dee asked. “Turn of the century?”

She bobbed her head as the last of coherency left her. Every half-formed thought turned to mush, capsized by the maelstrom of longing. Aiko scrapped the edge of her fangs gently over the skin, careful not to leave marks. She breathed out, hot, wet, and drooling. Her pupils looked like black ink suspended in white paint, bleeding into the margins. One finger penetrated her like a spear, and she whimpered, low and frustrated.

Aiko squirmed underneath her, tongue lapping fruitlessly against her arm. “Please,” she begged, smearing saliva across her skin. “Can I - can I - can I -” 

She whined, high pitched like an animal in a trap. In the end, she couldn’t bring herself to ask. Her chest shuddered and she screwed her eyes shut. The world scaled down to the flesh in her mouth, and her brain whited out. Dee yanked her head back with a hand in hair while the other made its way back to her shaking, soaking pussy. Her vision swam with color every time she tried to breathe, the hot living scent of blood stuck to the inside of her nose. 

“Go ahead,” Dee said suddenly. “Take a bite.” 

Dee groaned when she eased the tips of her fangs into her arm. Aiko closed her mouth around the wound and bucked her hips; urgent, violent, on the verge of combustion. For all her power, the skin punctured easily. Distantly, she could feel Dee’s fingers wiggling inside her, the muscles in her shoulder rigged tight as Aiko drank. The sensation was a pale comparison to the ocean flowing through her, filling her veins with a torrent of salt until the tide threatened to pull her down with it. 

Whirlpools sucked at her legs but Dee pulled her from the water, wrenching Aiko into consciousness. Aiko swallowed the blood in her mouth, toes curling against the mattress as she finally convulsed around Dee’s fingers, coming hard as Dee jammed her thumb against her clit. A stream of memories flooded Aiko’s mind as the fangs pulled the blood off course and down her throat. Birthdays blended seamlessly into modern warfare as she quickly bypassed that raw, intimate vulnerability buried at the very middle. 

She was still trembling when her teeth retracted, shrinking back to a passably human size. In their wake were two gaping holes below Dee’s wrist, where the skin was reforming at an impossible rate.

“What’s your name?”

When Aiko didn’t respond Dee curled the fingers inside her, pushing a trembling cry from her throat. Dee pulled them out to make Aiko face her, fingernails digging into her cheeks. The taste of blood was still fresh on Aiko’s tongue when Dee spoke.

“You just came all over my hand and drank a pint, on the house. The least you can do is tell me your fucking name.” 

“Aiko,” she breathed, feather soft, like it was a shameful confession. “I've always just been Aiko.”

Dee watched her lips with an incredible concentration before she attempted to imitate the sounds herself. 

“Aiko,” Dee repeated, triumphant. “You're mine now.”

The red sea in her veins stilled. Storm turned to softness.


End file.
